The present invention relates to material handling and in particular to methods and apparatuses for conveying packages.
Roller conveyors include a plurality of closed spaced conveyors. They are designed for conveying packages at least six inches long so the conveyor rollers must be typically be spaced within inches of each other to prevent the package from falling in between. Moreover, conveyor rollers are often used to move and direct articles in a forward and/or lateral direction. The conveyor rollers are supported by a spindle and are rotatable on a axis which can be slanted to bias articles in a forward and lateral direction as opposed to chain conveyors which only pull in a single forward or backward direction.